1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly to fishing reels with controlled friction drag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed as shown in the U.S. Patent to Griste, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,644, to provide a fishing reel with a manually operable brake control permitting free spooling and controlled braking. This reel has proven satisfactory but it is considered more desireable from the viewpoint of construction and maintenance to locate the brake contiguous to its controls rather than to shift the spool for brake application.